


"Invoking Familiar Imagery"

by Vitaesterrat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaesterrat/pseuds/Vitaesterrat
Summary: Literally this is just something that I thought of not five seconds after of the event of tonight, the title reflects the scene in question. I'm not even a prime Beauj.THIS DOES IN FACT CONTAIN A MAJOR SPOILER FOR EPISODE 86. TREAD WITH CARE.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Fjord, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 84





	"Invoking Familiar Imagery"

It hurt like hell. 

Beauregard's body spun as a result of the impact, _Skingorger_ cut across her body and it went deeper than she every could expect. It was cold, and it was sharp. Too sharp. The cold stone rose up quickly to meet her and her smacked hard against it, the wind gone from her chest now. A cough escaped her lungs and her mouth filled with the taste of iron. Expletives rushed through her head and she tried to put an arm underneath her chest.

_Sunlight caught in her hair, the faint sound laughter drifting through the air. Cool, salty air against her face_ _and water pooling at her feet. A hand in her’s._

Her body heaved and eyes grew wide at the imagery in her head. She shook her head and coughed again, the iron in her mouth was becoming overwhelming to the senses.

_A grin and a paint brush, a hug and a wink_. _Running , running hiding, laughing again._

Lifting her head she could make out Fjord, hacking wildly at the creatures that were swarming him. His face showed aggression, a far call from how she met him with the questioning look in his eye as he looked upon the monk for the first time. One of the creatures faded as a result of his slash and for a moment they made eye contact.

_A hug. Strong. A few words on a silent wind over a wooden deck. A smile for her, makes her smile doesn’t it? Shemakes me laugh all the time it’s ridiculous. Sideways glance when she wasn’t looking, she was looking at him. I can’t be upset it’s not me, it’s alright it’ll fade._

Shock spread across his face, his own eyes widening but before he could say anything, “BEAU!”

Everything was moving slowly now, Beau felt her own eyes lolling but something in her pushed to the forefront. No. No. No. You cannot. She _needs_ you. Jester’s desperate call, had her look up and catch the calm blue eyes of the leading member of the chaos crew. Her eyes were rampant in fear, and for a moment Beau couldn’t for the life of her understand why. Oh, she thought, for the life of me I can.

_Everything came back to the boat. I love you Beau._

This time it didn’t hurt as much, it just felt like her back was being pressed down to the ground by boot. A strange memory of her time at the Cobalt Soul at that moment but it was torn away when she saw the look in Jester’s eyes change to reflect the more fear in her eyes. That blood in her mouth poured out but she couldn’t help but smile at her, if she could she would say she’d be okay and that it’s just a little nick.

A breath find its way into her mouth before the corners of vision began darkening.

_Drinks with a goblin and hell why not tell her? She’s a wife, she’s gotta know how to do this and what to say if anything. Wait. just no. Just get it out. Of her system._

_You’re not going to act on it right?_

_No! Of course not No!._

Fuck it right? 

“Love you too Jester.”

Her eyes rolled back and hit the stone.


End file.
